Fairy Evilparents
by ABoxFullOfSharpObjects
Summary: Jack always knew his magical godparents would come for him one day. ChasexWuya on the side.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is simply the product of wanting ChasexWuya-ness and simply not finding enough of the good stuff. I got a fever, and the only cure is moar Heylinshipping. And cowbell.

My first series of drabbles/one-shots/whatever they decide to be. I'm gonna write until I get tired. Freebie ideas are made of win. There's..._kind of _a theme, but they don't actually go in order: Family tiems. Jack has dem. Well, in his mind at least.

Grab your sadism and enjoy.

* * *

There were many things that Jack Spicer preferred to the solitary life inside his parent's home. Traveling the world, building robots, even fighting with the Xiaolin monks. Before, he would have had to say that his favorite place to be was his lab; happily building. But now, ever since the new arrangements of evil, he was quickly changing his mind.

" Ahh...Never get tired of that sound. " Jack paused in working on his latest project to lift his head and listen to the echos around the lair.

There was the soft padding of Wuya's bare feet stalking somewhere. " I swear to all that is unholy, Chase Young, if you say 'Omi' _one more time_, I am going to scream! "

" ...Omi. " Chase's footsteps were heavy and deliberate. " Omi. Omi. Omi. _Omi_! "

Jack sighed happily and went right back to work. Heavily inspired as he was on his newest addition to the Jack!Bot family. It was probably destined for destruction, but he could hardly find the concern for it right now.

Not when the sound of a hand hitting flesh came to him so clearly from the front of the lair.

" What was _that_?! You said scream! "

" Like I was telling the truth. I'm _evil_. "

Padding feet faded off in another direction with no haste. Chase's footsteps came a little bit afterwards, stalking in the redhead's direction. Jack looked up expectantly from his oily and metal mess of a work area.

Chase was scowling and rubbing the side of his face. " What are _you _doing here, and how did you get in? "

Jack blinked and pointed to his project of jungle cat bots. " You and Wuya told me to build something distracting for the monks. " He explained, but Chase wasn't really listening. He looked like he was, but to anyone else but Jack, the reptilian eyes looked right through him. At least, until Jack spoke a second time. " What happened to your face? You got a big, red welt on your face. "

The next sound to echo off of the high ceiling was Jack's girlish scream as Chase let out a monstrous roar from his very human throat, accompanied by a sharp, " Shut up! " as he stalked away. " And if you're not done by sundown, you're going to have a big, red welt for a body. "

Once he was sure he was out of biting, frying and striking range, Jack let out a puff of relief. No matter how busy they were, or what kind of mood they were in, Chase and/or Wuya always let him know they were thinking of him.

When he was younger, and read fairytales after mechanic manuals, Jack used to dream of his own Fairy Godparents to come and whisk him away from the near-nonexistent parental figures he was birthed to. Now more than ever, Jack was convinced.

Chase Young and Wuya were his Fairy Evilparents.


	2. Reward

As painful as it was, and it was _extremely painful_, nothing made Jack Spicer feel more like he was welcome than the door of Chase's lair crashing down on his head. That door did that for no one else but him. Even when the three of them, Chase, Wuya, and himself, stood before that door, it still managed to crack him in the head.

It was like the welcome mat.

At the very least, the pain made him awake enough to dodge cat claws to the inner sanctum of the lair.

At the most, it always granted him some type of greeting from Chase, or Wuya. It was hard to hear very well under that stone, but he could usually pick up what was being said.

A heavy sigh, followed by, " I thought you said that would paralyze him. "

" I thought it would. I've done this enough times with my jaws and hands." He could just imagine Chase rubbing his temples.

" Jaack? Can you walk? "

The redhead gave some sort of muffled answer, and wiggled his legs while freeing himself. Before him stood both Wuya and Chase in the doorway; watching him expectantly. Jack had been about to say something, but as soon as he stood and opened his mouth, Wuya cut him off.

" Dammit Chase! " Her hand smacked at his armored shoulder in accordance.

Chase merely grunted and held a hand glowing with black energy to the side." Calm yourself, woman. It is easily remedied. " Somewhere beyond his line of sight, a collection of runes was rearranged. Chase lowered his arm; allowing it to fall on Wuya's waist.

Jack looked between the two, waiting before he chanced speaking this time. " Can I come in now? "

A low growl rumbled in the Heylin Prince's throat, but he moved to the side just enough; tugging Wuya with as he extended an arm. " I suppose you've earned it."

Both wished for shades as soon as he said that to block out the 100 watt smile Jack was beaming at them.

_Best. Reward. Ever._


End file.
